When new change requests occur from telecommunications subscribers or customers, it is necessary to analyze them in detail in order to implement them individually by means of one or more technical functional units (T features) which can be coupled to one another appropriately. This procedure involves a large amount of time, since the functional units (T features) which can be used for implementation have to be searched for repeatedly (from a range of technical functional units) for each change request and for each new requirement for a service which can be provided by the telecommunications network. These T features must then in turn be appropriately coupled to one another.
The telecommunications market generally moves at high speed, and the number of change requests relating to the most varied IN services which can be provided by the communications network is continuing to grow. Hence, it is important to deal with these requests as quickly as possible in order to keep up with the competition, which is also rapidly growing, on the telecommunications market.